Lumpy
Lumpy is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio He is a light blue moose with apparently very low intelligence, bad teeth (although they are clear white), distorted eyes and mismatched antlers (they always change directions). Known to be the big brother, or perhaps babysitter of many of the other characters. He usually means well but he's clumsy and extremely stupid. Furthermore, he screams like a girl. His usual catchphrase is "Mmm-hmm!" when he thinks he solved a problem or when he is satisfied. Although Lumpy is normally portrayed a good character, he can be portrayed a villain at times. While he generally never kills anyone by design, he is portrayed as a villain for the first time in Dunce Upon a Time. However the first episode he killed another character intentionally was Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. A famous example of Lumpy's antagonistic side is in We're Scrooged, where he is shown to be quite greedy and has done some wrong-doings such as stealing a coin from The Mole and intentionally killing Toothy to sell his body parts. This is one of the few times where Lumpy has deliberately done wrongful actions for his own gain, as in most cases, they are done because of his stupidity. One of the other notable cases is in'' Every Litter Bit Hurts, where he is seen dumping garbage into a lake, among doing other harmful acts toward the environment. He is the only character with a standard nose with two nostrils (all of the smaller Happy Tree Friends except Sniffles and Truffles have heart-shaped noses). Plus, he is the only character whose hands don't turn mitten-esque. He is also one of the only characters without Pac-Man-shaped pupils (along with The Mole, Lifty & Shifty (''not always), Nutty, Evil Flippy, and Cro-Marmot). Lumpy has appeared in the most episodes out of all the Tree Friends, and most fans consider him the odd one out due to his height and lack of a normal Happy Tree Friend style face. There were some arguments about his appearance being too close to "Bullwinkle" and "Montgomery Moose", the group's leader of The Get-Along Gang, so his right antler was drawn upside down. He's a hillbilly judging by his voice, his lifestyle, and the clothes he sometimes wears. Lumpy has had many occupations in many episodes, including teacher, farmer, bus driver, convenience store clerk, police officer, to name a few. He is usually a fill-in character like Wooldoor Sockbat from Drawn Together. He is often shown in tremendously incongruous situations, such as lounging lazily, shirtless, and in a hammock, while the rest of the Happy Tree Friends gang are playing in the snow, as seen in Snow What? That's What!. He is also the tallest main character standing about twice as tall as all the other characters. The only characters to match him in height have been minor characters, such as Giggles' Mom, or Ka-Pow! characters, like the Tiger General. Lumpy by far has the series' highest kill count. His low intelligence is often the cause of other characters' deaths, and sometimes his own. In fact, Lumpy has caused the death of every character at least once, except for Cro-Marmot, Lammy and Splendid. Cuddles is, so far, Lumpy's most frequent victim. Lumpy's deaths usually involve metallic objects, electronics, dismemberment, getting crushed, or animals. Due to his strength and size, he tends to survive more punishment before finally dying compared to the other tree friends. As a result, his deaths are usually extremely painful. He mostly lives in a trashy trailer and drives a Lincoln Continental. His MySpace account mentions that his favorite foods are cheese and sandwiches, his favorite dessert is cheesecake, and that he likes to talk to lettuce as seen in the Collect Them All Section. Lumpy is not a playable character in the PC version but is in the XBOX 360 video game, Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm, although he does appear as an icon on the HUD (heads up display). In the minds of many viewers Lumpy has an extremely dysfunctional brain, however, it is notable he has the most responsibility of the characters. A good example of this is From A to Zoo where it's his job to look after five of the younger characters. At times he is rather bossy as in'' Peas in a Pod, ''A Change of Heart and See What Develops. Lumpy has survived in the most episodes of all. He has survived in Banjo Frenzy (technically not Lumpy), Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, Wheelin' and Dealin', (debatably) Treasure These Idol Moments, Nuttin' but the Tooth, You're Bakin' Me Crazy, Meat Me for Lunch, Off the Hook, Happy Trails (Part 1 & Part 2), Out of Sight, Out of Mime, Let it Slide, Icy You, Remains to be Seen, Stealing the Spotlight, From A to Zoo, Party Animal, As You Wish, Snow Place to Go, Gems the Breaks, A Change of Heart, Chew Said a Mouthful, See What Develops, Aw Shucks!, A Sight for Sore Eyes, Tongue in Cheek, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Junk in the Trunk, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Double Whammy (Part 1 & Part 2), Kringle Tree, Kringle Karols, Kringle Frosty, Read 'em and Weep, Can't Stop Coffin, A Sucker for Love, Pt. Two, Peas in a Pod, Something Fishy, Without A Hitch, I Nub You, A Bit of a Pickle, Strain Kringle, Ski Patrol, Youtube Live Episode, See You Later, Elevator and the HTF breaks, Seize the Day, Deck the Halls, Moppin Up, We Wish You, Butter Me Up and Youtube Copyright School. Lumpy's Episodes Famous Deaths *It's A Snap *Rink Hijinks *The Way You Make Me Wheel *I Get a Trick Out of You *Doggone It *Take a Hike Starring Roles #Banjo Frenzy (Pilot Episode) #Spin Fun Knowin’ Ya #Pitchin' Impossible #You're Bakin' Me Crazy #Meat Me for Lunch #It's a Snap #Off the Hook #Happy Trails #Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark #Rink Hijinks #Get Whale Soon #Milkin' It #Class Act #The Way You Make Me Wheel #I Get a Trick Out of You #Out on a Limb #Keepin' It Reel #Let It Slide #Remains to be Seen #Stealing the Spotlight #Blind Date #From A to Zoo #Ski Patrol #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Don't Yank My Chain #Doggone It #Wishy Washy #Every Litter Bit Hurts #As You Wish #Take a Hike #A Change of Heart #Chew Said a Mouthful #Aw, Shucks! #Wipe Out #Letter Late Than Never #Easy Comb, Easy Go #I've Got You Under My Skin #Junk in the Trunk #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Asbestos I Can Do #The Carpal Tunnel of Love #Read 'em and Weep #Can't Stop Coffin #We're Scrooged! #Just Desert #Peas in a Pod #All Flocked Up #Milk Pong(Internet games,not an episode) #See You Later, Elevator #Youtube Copyright School Featuring Roles #Havin' a Ball #Wheelin' and Dealin' #Treasure These Idol Moments #Nuttin' but the Tooth #Snow What? That's What! #Out of Sight, Out of Mime #Icy You #Youtube Live Episode #Ipso Fatso #Concrete Solution #Sea What I Found #Who's to Flame? #Snow Place to Go #Dunce Upon a Time (as a giant) #A Hole Lotta Love #Mime to Five #Blast From the Past #See What Develops #Idol Curiosity #Home Is Where the Hurt Is #A Sight For Sore Eyes #Wingin' It #In a Jam #Double Whammy Part 1 #Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2 #A Sucker for Love, Pt. Two #Vote or Die #A Bit of a Pickle Appearance Roles #From Hero to Eternity #Party Animal #Gems the Breaks #Tongue in Cheek #Disco Bear's Halloween Smoochie (only his arm is seen) #Wrath of Con #Something Fishy #Without a Hitch #I Nub You HTF Break Roles #Seize the Day #Deck the Halls #We Wish You #Happy New Year #Moppin Up #Butter Me Up (only his hand is seen) Kringle Roles #Kringle Tree #Kringle Feast #Kringle Karols #Kringle Frosty #Strain Kringle Occupations and Careers For more information, see List of Occupations, for an in-depth review, see Lumpy's Careers Lumpy is well known for having a wide variety of jobs in different episodes. According to the writers, the reason why they give Lumpy most jobs is because his ineptitude often serves as the mechanism for something funny to happen. He is considered as the "Jack of all Trades" of the show. #Race-car Driver - Wheelin' and Dealin' #Carny – Pitchin' Impossible #Butcher – Meat Me For Lunch #Fisherman - Off the Hook; Sea What I Found #Bus Driver – Happy Trails; From A to Zoo #Skating Rink Worker – Rink Hijinks #Farmer – Milkin' It; Aw, Shucks!; Peas in a Pod #School Play Director – Class Act #Magician – I Get a Trick Out of You #Lumberjack – Out on a Limb #Convenience Store Clerk – Icy You #Teacher - From A to Zoo; Something Fishy #Grave Digger – Remains to be Seen; Can't Stop Coffin #Ski Patroller – Ski Patrol #Amusement Park Owner – The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Truck Driver – From Hero to Eternity; Without A Hitch #Physician – Party Animal #Sheriff/Police Officer – Don't Yank My Chain; A Bit of a Pickle #Animal Control – Doggone It #Construction Worker – Concrete Solution #Seaman – Sea What I Found #Plumber – Wishy Washy #Firefighter – Who's to Flame?; See You Later, Elevator #Sanitation Engineer – Every Litter Bit Hurts #Genie – As You Wish #Scoutmaster – Take a Hike #Ringmaster – Mime to Five #Orthodontist/Surgeon – A Change of Heart; Chew Said a Mouthful; I Nub You #Golfer - Chew Said a Mouthful; Tongue in Cheek #Newspaper Editor – See What Develops #Lookout - Idol Curiosity #Optometrist – A Sight For Sore Eyes #Surfer – Wipe Out! #Mailman – Letter Late Than Never #Backup Guitarist – In a Jam #Psychiatrist – Double Whammy (Parts 1 and 2) #Priest/Exorcist – Read 'em and Weep #Toy Store Manager - We're Scrooged! #Milkman - A Sucker for Love, Pt. Two(Nutty's imagination only) #Carol Singer - Kringle Carols; Deck the Halls; We Wish You #Motion Picture Projectionist - Happy New Year #Janitor - Moppin Up Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Havin' a Ball: Crushed by a medical helicopter. #Pitchin' Impossible: Vertically cut in half by a runaway Ferris Wheel. #Treasure These Idol Moments: Dies in an idol-induced car crash (debatable). #It's a Snap: Decapitated by Splendid's laser vision. #Snow What? That's What!: Spun around in his hammock by Cro-Marmot, wringing out his blood (debatable). #Rink Hijinks: Cub tears his heart out with a claw machine. #Get Whale Soon: Impaled through the head by Russell's harpoon. #Milkin' it: Upper body turned inside out by a metal pivot. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion caused by Toothy. #The Way You Make Me Wheel: Dies of massive blood loss after cutting his throat with a razor. #I Get a Trick out of You: Suffocates due to the smoke emmited from a smokebomb. #Keepin' it Reel: Neck broken by Flippy off-screen. #Blind Date: Top of head ripped off when The Mole crashes into Handy's truck. #From A to Zoo: Dies in a bus crash (debatable). #Kringle Feast: Dies in an explosion after lighting a match in a gas leak. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Filed down by a runaway kart. #From Hero to Eternity: Splendid blasts the top half of his body into space, where he dies from a lack of oxygen. #Ipso Fatso: Disco Bear crashes Lumpy's wheelchair into a brick wall. #Don't Yank My Chain: Head crushed by a chain ball. #Doggone it: Mauled by numerous killer dogs. #Concrete Solution: Crushed by a cement block. #Sea What I Found: Limbs cut off by a flailing air hose, then drowns. #Wishy Washy: Crushed and burnt by a boiler. #Who's to Flame?: Dies in an explosion caused by The Mole (debatable,It is doubtful whether in that crash site to begin with). #Every Litter bit Hurts: Cut in half by a sharp tree stump. #Take a Hike: Mauled by a grizzly bear. #Dunce Upon a Time: Cut in half by a castle spire. #A Hole Lotta Love: Shredded by a giant drill machine. #Mime to Five: Eaten by killer ducks. #Blast From the Past: (1) Impaled by Toothy. (2) Impaled on a seesaw handle. #Idol Curiosity: Impaled through the head by a telescope. #Home is Where the Hurt is: Forced through a vent by a fold-out bed. #Wipe Out: Skinned into a surfboard by The Mole. #Letter Late than Never: Eaten by a killer turtle. #Wingin' it: Crushed by a filing cabinet. #I've Got You Under My Skin: Head explodes when Sniffles' shrinking machine reenlarges in his nose. #In a Jam: Blown up by the intense volume of Cuddles' guitar. #The Carpal Tunnel of Love: Decapitated by a retracting tow. #We're Scrooged: Crushed by a safe and a piggybank. #Just Desert: Skinned by a sandstorm. #Wrath of Con: Squashed in the Comic Con center. #All Flocked Up: Falls from a branch high atop a tree, whereupon his body is crushed when he hits the ground. #Happy New Year: Torn by movie film surrounding him. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Possibly killed by Flippy's bomb (death not shown). #DVD promo: Impaled through the head by a stick. #Second serving DVD: Electrocuted when he jamed a fork into a toaster. #Third Strike promo: Decapitated by Flippy. #November 2005 Calendar: Dies the same death as in Kringle Feast. #Light up my Life December 2007 Calendar: Possibly electrocuted when he plugs in some wires for a Christmas tree. (Debatable and not seen) #Warmest Wishes December 2006 Calendar: Burns to death after coming down a chimney onto a lit fireplace #April 2006 Calendar: Possibly falls of a mountain to his death. (Death not seen) #Dry Humor Wallpaper: Dies in the desert. His skull is shown (Death not seen) #Fall Harvest Wallpaper: Dies when falls on the ground. (Death not seen) #January 2009 Wallpaper: Freezes to death during a blizzard. (Debatable) #Stay Hydrated Kids July 2009 Calendar: Possibly dies from hydration in the desert (debatable and not seen) #Unnamed Merry-go-round Wallpaper: Killed when Giggles pushes him. #Un-named Wallpaper: Killed when Flippy's Dynamite explodes (Death not seen) #HTF Trolley Wallpaper:Decapited by Flippy with a string. #December 2010-Holey Knight:Lumpy was injured when holes came to his armor. Comics #Big Bubble: Dies in a bubblegum explosion. #Making a Good Bleed: Run over by a car. Seen in Arcade Games #Tight Rope-a-Dope: Fell from a tightrope, impaled by a pole, then struck by lightning. #Ice Slide: Run over by Cro-Marmot. #Aim to Freeze - Hit by an ice ball, by Toothy. #Milk Pong: (1) Crushed by a tree. (2) Most of his face is gnawed off by a rat. #Lumpy's Lame Card Trick:(Card #4) Chokes to death by three rings,(Card #5) Ripped/pulled his head open after his tongue turned into a blue cloth,(Card #6) Dies by losing his head by a magic wand after he disappeared a dove. Injuries Seen on Computer and on TV #Banjo Frenzy (Pilot Episode): Toothy bites his leg making him scream in pain. #Out on a Limb: Amputates one leg with a spoon and the other with a paperclip. #Icy You: Gets his tongue caught in hot dog machine. Later, with his tongue still caught in the machine, he slips on Nutty's blood and the machine may have fallen on him. #Remains to be Seen: Zombie Flippy bites Lumpy's arm off. Later, it punches Lumpy. #Stealing the Spotlight: Body blackened and eyes melted due to the heat of his Christmas lights. #The Wrong side of the Tracks: Slips on Flaky's vomit and falls to the ground. #Concrete Solution (before death): 1. Falls off a bridge, onto the road. 2. Ran over by Lifty and Shifty's van. 3. Legs crushed by a block of cement. #Sea What I Found: Suffers motion sickness and vomits after watching water move inside a washing machine. #Dunce Upon a Time: 1. Gets electrocuted by sticking a fork in a toaster four times. 2. (before death) Falls off a really high castle. #Gems the Breaks: Burns his tongue after drinking juice heated by Splendid's lasers. #A Change of Heart: 1. A semi-truck slams him into his bike, where he becomes entangled in it. 2. Has a heart attack after to eating too many sandwiches. #Wipe Out (before death): Arms cut off when he drops the chainsaws he is juggling. #Letter Late than Never: 1. Finger bitten by a killer turtle 2. Attacked by a killer turtle. 3. Falls off a cliff, breaking numerous bones and dislodging part of his spine from his body. #Easy Comb, Easy Go: Chin skinned by The Mole. #I've Got You Under My Skin: 1. Accidently amputates one of his legs. 2. Stabs himself in the stomach and neck with a straw. 3. Sniffles's machine causes Lumpy to lose vision in one of his eyes. #In a Jam (before death): One of his arms is worn down from strumming his guitar very fast. #Junk in the Trunk: Face clawed by a cat. #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow: Goes deaf while playing telephone with Cuddles. #We're Scrooged: His eye is impaled by a top. He then pulls his eye out by trying to remove the top. #All Flocked Up (before death): 1. His nose is worn down by friction when it rubs against a tree at extreme speed. 2. His hand is pulled off when he grabs onto a branch while falling. #Aw, Shucks!: Hands burned by scorching corn #See You Later, Elevator: (1)Vomits after climbing up a long set of stairs(2)Slighty burned(along with Giggles) #Lumpy's Lame Card Trick:(Card #1) Lumpy's hand disappeared when doing a magic trick,(Card #3) One of his eyeballs came off when he shows red,round pellets. Additional #TV Series Volume 2: Accidentally cut his arm off when he tried to cut a slice of meat. #December 2006 Wallpaper: Antlers and Forehead are impaled by some candles. #HTF Bunch Wallpaper: Stabbed by Flaky's quills. #YouTube - #1 Series on the Web: Tongue chopped of by a fan. Number of Kills *'Cuddles' - 18 ("Banjo Frenzy", "Spin Fun Knowin’ Ya", "Happy Trails part 1", "I Get A Trick Out Of You", "Kringle Feast", "Ski Patrol", "The Wrong Side of the Tracks", "Don't Yank My Chain", "Take a Hike", "Dunce Upon a Time", "Blast From the Past", "Aw, Shucks!", "Wingin' It (debatable)", "The Carpal Tunnel of Love", "Can't Stop Coffin", "Seize The Day", "Strain Kringle", "A Bit of a pickle" (debatable) *'Giggles' - 13 ("Banjo Frenzy", "Spin Fun Knowin’ Ya", "You’re Bakin’ Me Crazy", "Stealing the Spotlight", "Kringle Tree", "Kringle Feast", "Ski Patrol", "The Wrong Side of the Tracks", "Blast from the Past", "Aw, Shucks!", "Letter Late Than Never", "Junk in the Trunk", "The Carpal Tunnel of Love") *'Toothy' - 14 ("Banjo Frenzy" debatable, "Spin Fun Knowin’ Ya", "Happy Trails part 1", "Stealing the Spotlight", "Kringle Feast", "Kringle Frosty", "Ski Patrol", "Take a Hike", "Dunce Upon a Time", "Aw, Shucks!", "The Carpal Tunnel of Love", "We're Scrooged!", "Peas in a Pod", "Strain Kringle") *'Petunia' - 9 ("Happy Trails pt. 1" along with The Cursed Idol, "Stealing the Spotlight", "From A to Zoo", "Kringle Feast", "Ski Patrol", "The Wrong Side of the Tracks", "Take a Hike", "Home is Where the Hurt Is", "Aw, Shucks!") *'Handy' - 5 ("The Way You Make Me Wheel", "The Wrong Side of the Tracks", "Concrete Solution", "Dunce Upon a Time", "Aw, Shucks!") *'Nutty' - 4 ("Stealing The Spotlight", "The Wrong Side of the Tracks", "Aw, Shucks!", "The Carpal Tunnel of Love") *'Sniffles' - 6 ("Stealing the Spotlight", "Kringle Frosty", "Every Litter Bit Hurts", "Take a Hike", "Dunce Upon a Time", "Aw Shucks!") *'Pop' - 4 ( "Stealing the Spotlight", "Every Litter Bit Hurts", "Aw, Shucks!", "Wingin' It") *'Cub' - 9 ("Havin’ a Ball", "Let It Slide", "Stealing the Spotlight", "Kringle Feast", "Every Litter Bit Hurts", "Aw, Shucks!", "Letter Late Than Never", "Wingin' It", "Can't Stop Coffin") *'Flaky' - 9 ("Treasure These Idol Moments", along with The Cursed Idol, "Happy Trails Pt. 2", "Rink Hijinks" along with Disco Bear, "Stealing the Spotlight", "Ski Patrol", "Dunce Upon a Time", "Aw Shucks!", "Without A Hitch," "Happy New Year") *'The Mole' - 4 ("Happy Trails part 1", "Home Is Where the Hurt Is", "Aw, Shucks!", "The Carpal Tunnel of Love") *'Disco Bear' - 3 ("Wishy Washy", "As You Wish!", "Aw, Shucks!") *'Russell' - 5 ("Off the Hook", "Remains to be Seen"(as a zombie), "Sea What I Found", "Aw, Shucks!," "Happy New Year") *'Lifty' - 7 ("Remains to be Seen"(as a zombie), "Stealing the Spotlight", "Kringle Feast", "The Wrong Side of the Tracks", "As You Wish!", "Aw, Shucks!", "Junk in the Trunk") *'Shifty' - 6 ("Remains to be Seen"(as a zombie), "Stealing the Spotlight", "Kringle Feast", "The Wrong Side of the Tracks", "As You Wish!", "Aw, Shucks!") *'Mime' - 7 ("Happy Trails part 1", "Out of Sight, Out of Mime", "The Wrong Side of the Tracks", "Doggone It", "Dunce Upon a Time", "Aw, Shucks!", "See You Later, Elevator") *'Cro-Marmot' - 0 *'Flippy' - 1 ("Without a Hitch") *'Splendid' - 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' - 10 (2 from "Stealing the Spotlight", 1 from "Kringle Feast", 7 from "Ski Patrol") *'Others' - 28+ (2 birds from "Happy Trails pt. One", Numerous chicks From "A to Zoo", 1 snail and 15 fish from "Every Litter Bit Hurts", 1 cow, 1 goat, 2 pigs and 2 sheep from "Aw, Shucks!", 1 goldfish from "Double Whammy Part 1", The 4 members of Fall Out Boy from "The Carpal Tunnel of Love", 2 badgers from "Ski Patrol") Additional *Unnamed Merry-go-round Wallpaper: Pushes a merry-go-round, but he spins it too fast and makes Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Handy, Lifty, and Shifty fly off of it. Comics #HTF Comics #1 and 2: Kills Cuddles with a baseball bat. #HTF Comic #3: Shakes a clothesline Mime is balancing on, causing Mime to fall on the rope and get cut in half. #I Get a Kick Out of You!: Kicks Cuddles' head off. #Big Bubble: Kills Cuddles, Petunia, and himself when a huge bubble he blew exploded. #Ice-Scream: Feed's Nutty acid ice cream. #Making a good bleed: Kill's Cub when Lumpy is ejected from his car. Trivia *Lumpy is Left-Handed. *Despite appearing in the most episodes, he doesn't die as often as Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy or Petunia do. *Although Lumpy appears to be a nice character and he usually doesn't kill other characters intentionally, he seems to be one of the most hated characters in the show due to his stupidity. *Both Lumpy and Flippy have cursed at least once in the series. Flippy once said "fuck" and Lumpy once said "damn" and said "hell" a few times in the series, plus he sometimes says "What the fuck?" when he sees something weird and disturbing. *Lumpy is the first character from Happy Tree Friends to wear pants, though they are the same color as his skin. *According to the commentary from Spin Fun Knowin' Ya Lumpy's original antlers were bigger and normal but the crew decided that he looked too much like Bullwinkle (who he is based off of) so his antlers were made smaller and turned in different directions. *Lumpy may also be based off Goofy from Mickey Mouse cartoons because both have similar personalities, voices and are the tallest of the group. The Ski Patrol episode, which starred Lumpy, parodies the old Goofy shorts. *Lumpy was seen living in his trailer in the Internet shorts (You're Bakin' Me Crazy, Stealing the Spotlight, Nuttin' but the Tooth, Blind Date and in the TV episode Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. But in Aw Shucks!, Junk in the Trunk and Peas in a Pod he has a different, bigger house. *The Camp Lazlo character Scoutmaster Lumpus is possibly a reference to Lumpy. More importantly, Lumpy had the position as a scoutmaster in Take a Hike. *He is usually seen with Handy and The Mole, who are described as no hands, no eyes, no brain. *Most of the time, Lumpy's mismatched antlers change into different positions. *Lumpy, Flaky, Handy, Sneaky, and Russell are the only characters without visible ears. *Lumpy is one of the nine characters who doesen't have a tail. The other eight are The Mole, Pop, Cub, Flippy. Disco Bear, Giggles, Flaky and Cro-Marmot. *He has the highest number of appearances in the series. *Lumpy wears an invisible T-shirt that blends in with his skin. When he takes it off, he can be seen with a tan line, his nipples, buttocks and genitals (even though they're censored), and if he accidentally flashes himself to anyone, he'll be really embarrassed as seen in You're Bakin' Me Crazy and Let it Slide. So far, Giggles is the only characters to see Lumpy naked, unwillingly seeing him nude in You're Bakin' Me Crazy and Let it Slide. *While most of the characters have visible ears, Lumpy has the inner earholes which are evident in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. *He is one of the characters to have survived their debut roles, the others are Handy, Petunia (debatable), Splendid, Cro-Marmot, Flaky, Flippy, Mime, The Mole, Disco Bear and Lammy. *He sometimes knits things like antler warmers in Asbestos I Can Do and a net in Doggone It. *In the Second Servings DVD, Lumpy has his own brand of sponge cakes called "Holiday Kringles", which look like Twinkies. *He also appears to have blue eyes in Concrete Solution when looking into a nailgun. However in Wishy Washy, a close up of his lifeless body shows his eyes to be intensely green. *In the Fall Out Boy music video The Carpal Tunnel of Love ''he's allergic to the purple flowers that Cuddles was holding. *Lumpy is one of four HTF characters to not have the same eyes as the rest. The other three characters are Cub, Nutty, and The Mole. *Lumpy has a pet elephant in ''Junk in the Trunk. *In the Spin Fun Knowin' Ya Pop Corn video, in the First Blood DVD, he went to the state senator to sponsor a bill in order to ban parking airplanes near playgrounds and saved six lives. *Lumpy has a lot of costumes to wear when he's working, like the magician's cape and handcuffs which was a rental until he bought it, and he has a few wigs, even though it doesn't look like he's wearing anything. *In the first season of the TV series, the only two episodes that Lumpy did not appear in are And the Kitchen Sink and Easy For You to Sleigh. *Lumpy likes golfing, it as seen in Chew Said a Mouthful and Tongue in Cheek. *Lumpy can't control cars or other vehicles very well, as seen in The Way You Make Me Wheel, Can't Stop Coffin, 'The Carpal Tunnel of Love, ''Treasure These Idol Moments ,Get Whale Soon and Without A Hitch. *He can sometimes be selfish and greedy when it comes to money, as seen in Mime to Five and We're Scrooged!. *Lumpy often shaves his face, even though he physically doesn't have a beard. However, in the episode Double Whammy Part 1 he had a beard while he worked as Flippy's psychiatrist. From this, it could be assumed that his natural hair color is black (provided it wasn't a fake beard ala his fake hair in Wipe Out). *In the TV series and the web show, Lumpy usually gets killed by animals (Doggone It: dogs, Take a Hike: grizzly bear, Mime to Five: ducks, Letter Late Than Never: turtle, From A to Zoo: baboon, and part of his death in ''Just Desert'': vultures). *The first episode Lumpy was voiced by David Winn was Remains to be Seen. Even though Rhode Montijo was credited, his voice was sampled as heard after Flippy bit his left arm off and runs off. *He is the first victim of Pop, Russell, Cub, and Nutty. He was also the first character to be killed by Lifty and Shifty as a duo. *He's normally the victim of being robbed of posessions from Lifty and Shifty. *He has appeared in most of the Halloween episodes and never died. *He's the only character from Happy Tree Friends that doesn't appear with mitten hands. He always has fingers. *In many episodes he appears in, he's often the last character to die. He has only been the first character to die in Milkin' It, Get Whale Soon, and I've Got You Under My Skin, *The only characters who are as tall as Lumpy are Giggles' Mom, The Tiger General, Sensei Orangutan, and The Dark Shadow Lord. *Despite being the character with the most starring roles, he is the character with one of the least number of appearance roles. Only Flippy, Splendid, Disco Bear, and Mime have had less. *There have only been 9 TV episodes out of the 37 that Lumpy has been in where he hasn't had a job. *Despite being in most episodes, he has yet to star in a Smoochie. *He has the highest kill count of the main characters, by far (well over double that of Flippy's). *Despite having the most kills, he has not yet killed Cro-Marmot, Splendid, or Lammy. *A rock on Mars was named after Lumpy. *The only main characters who have not killed him are Petunia, Handy, Flaky, and Mime. *He is currently the most frequent victim of The Mole and Cro-Marmot. *So far he is the only character to be killed by Cub. *He was listed as a starring role in the episode, Easy Comb, Easy Go, although he actually had an apperance role in that episode. *Lumpy is one of the six characters with more kills than deaths. The others include Splendid, Flippy, debatably Cro-Marmot, The Mole, and Pop. *In The Carpal Tunnel of Love, Lumpy is responsible for all ten deaths, including himself. *He has the most kills ever (Splendont from Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad may have more kills than Lumpy, but this is debatable). *Lumpy is one of the blue characters. The other three are Petunia, Sniffles and Splendid. *Lumpy is also the Name of several other fictional characters. *Lumpy has been shown to enjoy eating food that is meat although real moose are herbivores. *Lumpy is the only character to star in three consecutive TV episodes. He also is the only character to star in all three segments of a TV episode (Every Litter Bit Hurts, As You Wish, and'' Take a Hike'', of Marooned Five)'' '' *The early version of Lumpy was a Dinosaur-like animal (eg. Banjo Frenzy). Lumpy now is a moose. *His survival rate is 54%. *In the TV series his survival rate is 40%. *He is so far the only character to have more than one starring roles on Season 3. The others have only had one. *He is often the last character to die in an episode. He was the last to be killed in Havin' A Ball, Pitchin' Impossible, Treasure These Idol Moments, It's a Snap, Rink Hijinks, The Way You Make Me Wheel, I Get a Trick Out of You, Keepin' it Reel, From A to Zoo (debatable), We're Scrooged, Don't Yank My Chain, Doggone It, Who's to Flame? (debatable), Take a Hike, A Hole Lotta Love, Wipe Out and Letter Late Than Never. *So far, Lumpy, Toothy, and a generic tree friend are the only characters to have killed Flippy. *Lumpy dies more often in the TV season than the internet season. *Cuddles is his most frequent victim. *In Season 3, his alliterate sentence is: For a lazy lunch, try left-over loaf! Gallery File:Early_version_Lumpy.jpg|The early version of Lumpy. File:Images-2.jpeg|Lumpy is pleased. File:Lumpy intro1.gif|Lumpy's internet season 1 intro. File:Lumpy_Intro2.png|Lumpy's internet season 2 intro. File:Lumpy_Intro.png|Lumpy's internet season 3 intro. File:Lumpy_Intro.gif|Lumpy's TV season intro. Lumpy Golf.jpg|Lumpy golfing LumpyInTrouble.jpg|Lumpy's in trouble. lumpy-winterbreak.JPG|Lumpy on Winter Break 88537_512x288_generated__Nzw-nWv9DUO0yMEKQhREyg.jpg|Lumpy the doctor. 1185556080_1.jpg|Lumpy looking at Giggles' corpse. cdahtfcalendar3.jpg|Lumpy accidentally kills his friends. happy-tree-friends-lumpy_1280x1024.jpg|Lumpy before death. htf-lumpy.jpg|Lumpy sees Nutty's hand popped out. Lumpystick.jpg|Lumpy runs happily while carrying a stick. Lumpy_copter_01.jpg|Lumpy riding his mini-copter. EvilLumpylol.jpg|Lumpy... with a Knife... File:Admin_Lumpy.jpg|Lumpy the police man untitledlumpy's job in icy you.JPG|Lumpy as Convenience Store Clerk See Also *Genie Lumpy *Giant Lumpy *Pod Lumpys *Lumpy's Careers Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Moose and deer